Let It Rain
by MyGhela
Summary: Solitude, cold, despair, company. Sometimes, in other to move on, to be okay you need to just let it rain.


_Let it rain_

Solitude, cold, despair, company.

Sometimes, in other to move on, to be okay you need to just let it rain.

**_Solitude_**

Mara looked up at the transparent umbrella she was holding as she watched rain drops pelt it. It was raining again just like the past couple of days. She wasn't usually fond walking under the rain and today was no exception. It made her feel cold and alone, not to mention she didn't like getting wet at all. Mara sighed miserably as she continued to walk back to Anubis house, only to pause once more as she heard a faint voice call her name from a distance.

"Mara! Wait up" she turned to see Eddie Miller walking briskly towards her without an umbrella.

He was using his textbooks as a cover from the rain but it didn't do any good. A look of relief spade across his face as he saw her stay in her place and started to walk faster. Mara frowned as she noticed that he was already soaking wet because of the rain but bit back her comment and just asked:

"Eddie?" She looked at her boyfriend with a questioning look "Why?"

"Are you going to the house already?" He asked. The small brunette simply nodded. "Good, lets walk together"

Mara opened her mouth to say something but just closed it as Eddie took the umbrella from her hand and held it in his for her. They walked back to Anubis house in silence, his arm draped around her shoulders.

Mara didn't feel so cold and alone anymore.

**_Cold_**

It was cold, a very cold afternoon, thanks to the non stop rain.

"What are you looking at?" Eddie asked Mara as she stared out the window back at Anubis house.

Their other housemates were no where to be found and Eddie decided to have a talk with Mara but saw her by the window.

"The rain" she answered simply not removing her gaze from the window "it looks so pretty'

Eddie listened as Mara started to talk about how the rain would create beautiful photos. He arched an eyebrow and moved until he was standing right behind her. He had always loved photography though he would never admit it and as Mara drabbled on, he could help but smile. She was right but he had better ideas.

A gasp escaped her lips when the she felt arms around her tiny waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I think us watching the rain would make a much better picture, don't you think?" Eddie murmured as he nuzzled his cheek with hers.

Mara smiled as she was held tight in Eddie's arms and smiled as she didn't feel that cold anymore.

**_Despair _**

Mara couldn't distinguish which one were her tears and which one were the rain drops.

The sky's seemed to join her in her despair as she walked as fast as she could, leaving the house.

She and Patricia had a fall out because of Eddie, Patricia admitted to still liking Eddie two months after their break up. She wanted Mara to give Eddie up for her, but Mara didn't want to. She liked Eddie, he had asked her out a couple of weeks after they broke up and Mara secretly liking Eddie ever since he arrived at Anubis house instantly agreed.

She found herself in a clearing in the woods, her knees gave in and she sat on the ground under a tree, her tears mixing with the rain.

"Mara" she heard a voice and she looked up to see Eddie, who was also soaking wet because of the rain.

He instantly ran out of the house to follow Mara as he heard the front door slam shut. Frantically looking for her and found her in the woods, thanks to the sound of her unstoppable tears.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered

"Don't be" he said "You don't have to be sorry for anything, you didn't do anything wrong"

"Patricia hates me, Amber hates me, everyone hates me!" she sobs

"That's not true" he sighed, sitting down besides her and took her in his arms "I don't hate you"

**_Company_**

The rain seemed to be one with her pain as she ran, not caring that she was completely soaked by the rain. Anything was better than returning to that house, where she only received death glares and cold shoulders.

Everyone hates her.

Mara ran faster and faster, almost slipping on the wet side walk but quickly regained her balance. She didn't notice that the streets were empty, no one was their no see her agony and pain.

"Mara!" A voice called

She was put to a stopped and turned back to see Eddie running towards her, she shook her head and was about to ran away from him but he was too fast and was already at arms length away from her.

He grabbed her by the arm, making her face him. Her usually warm brown eyes that were currently puffy and red because of crying met his usually cold eyes that were currently looking frantic. She couldn't feel anything anymore; she didn't want to feel anymore but with one look from him destroyed all that.

Eddie looked at her with so much intensity she didn't know how to react or feel. Suddenly he crashed his lips unto hers and it was like nothing else mattered. Not the rain, not the people back at the house, nothing. It continued to rain as they kissed in it and Mara felt warm in the only placed it mattered.

Her heart.

Solitude, cold, despair, company.

Sometimes, in other to move on, to be okay you need to just let it rain.

* * *

**Hello! I'm just ahjsbafndshjcb**

**idk R&R **

**and I'm kinda thinking of leaving the fandom **

**so yeah, BYE~!**


End file.
